Everybody loves Vacations
by fallenangelsreborncall
Summary: Summary: After Natsu, Happy, and Lucy complete a mission, a very pleased customer gives them a reward. Also, 8 tickets to his resort a couple of train stops from Magnolia. This is my first story... so I'm sorry if it's not very good. Based on Fairy Tail episodes 154 and OVA 4.
1. Chapter 1

**EVERYONE LOVES VACATIONS**

**BY: fallenangelsreborncall**

Summary: After Natsu, Happy, and Lucy complete a mission, a very pleased customer gives them a reward. Also, 8 tickets to his resort a couple of train stops from

Magnolia. This is my first story... so I'm sorry if it's not very good. Based on Fairy Tail episodes 154 and OVA 4.

**AT THE GUILD**...

"Your never going to guess what happened during our **MISSION**" screamed Natsu. The once very loud guild, quieted at the one comment.

Erza who was sitting across the room sitting at a table talking to Gray, got up and walked towards Natsu.

"Well, what happened" Erza asked the pink headed by standing in the doorway.

"Me, Lucy, and Happy went on the mission" Erza nodded "we completed really easily and we got reward, but the guy who sent the request was so happy. He gave us

tickets for his resort."

"How many tickets" Erza asked, wondering how many will be able to go.

"Um... oh yea 8" Natsu said this while counting the tickets in his hands "yea 8"

"So, who are the 8" Erza said looking at the Dragon Slayer.

"Well, obviously me and Lucy" Erza stared at him with a 'no shit, Sherlock' face.

"Yea.. who else, **NATSU**" Erza started losing her patience, getting more angry and more angry by the second. "Who else-"

Gray interrupted," Yeah flame head. Why are you so **DENSE**?"

Natsu and Gray stared at each other, forehead-to-forehead.

Erza split the two apart.

"Ok, back to the tickets" Natsu said, completely forgetting previous events. "Well, I only thought about 7 people to give the tickets to" he awkwardly laughed, scratching

the back of his head.

"Who are the 7" Juvia asked, walking up to stand next to Gray.

"Hey, Juvia... oh, yeah. Well, lets see, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Levy, Lucy, and Me"

Erza and Gray nodded.

"Juvia-sama will go if Gray-sama goes" the blue headed girl says staring at Gray with _**HEART-SHAPED** eyes_.

"Me, why...me" Levy said looking at Natsu with a confused expression on her face.

"It was _MY IDEA_" came a voice from the entrance. It was Lucy.

"What you don't want to go, just great... then there will be another ticket I don't know who to give to" Natsu said, sitting at a table now with the small group.

Levy shook her hands, reassuring Natsu.

"Ok, now that that's settled. Who should we give the 8th ticket" Natsu said, staring everyone in the guild down.

"Hey, how bout' Gajeel" Levy said pointing at the heavy- pierced guy eating Iron across the room.

"Oooohh... Levy... I'd never thought" Lucy said sarcastically. Her hand under her chin with a brow raised, staring at the now blushing girl.

"Ok, ask him" Lucy added.

Levy played with her thumbs, walking towards Gajeel. She sat across from him.

**LEVY POV**

_I'm not sure how to ask him. How about if he says 'no', I just have to hope he doesn't._

"Oi, shrimp" he brought me back from my thoughts "you want something."

"Oh... um, yea... well." I was having trouble with the words.

He stopped eating the iron. Staring at me.

"do... you... want to go... to a resort... with us" I said pointing at the group. He huffed, "with me."

He stopped staring and looked away then just shrugged.

"Great, then see ya" I jumped out of my seat with a huge smile on my face. When he looked back to me and saw my smile it made him smile too.

**NORMAL POV**

"Do you think he'll actually say 'yes'" Lucy nodded responding to Natsu's question.

"Why wouldn't he... right Erza" Lucy smiled darkly at her.

"Yea... that's so true" Erza returned the dark smile.

"Hey, guys... he said 'yes'" Erza and Lucy smiled at Levy. She noticed "W-what?"

"I knew he couldn't say 'no' to you, Levy" Era said winking.

"Do you guys know something we don't" Gray asked.

"Gray-sama, Levy-chan likes Gajeel-chan" Juvia whispered to Gray, but the small group managed to hear.

"**DO NOT**!" Levy screamed. She was blushing, like _two tomatoes_ were on her cheeks.

"Ah-ha... sure" Lucy, Erza, and Juvia said in unison. All laughing at Levy's blushing face. Levy walked away after getting her ticket from Natsu.

"I don't know why Levy-chan try's to deny her love for him" Juvia said.

Silence cast over the small group.

"Hey, Natsu... pass me a ticket" Gajeel said walking towards the flame dragon slayer.

Natsu gave him the ticket, "I'm only going because of Levy so don't think this changes anything between us, ok." Gajeel said.

The girls stared at Gajeel and his comment about Levy (only the good parts, they ignored the rudeness) and they said in unison "Aaaaawwwwwwweeeeeeeeeee"

"AWE... WHAT" Gajeel screamed at them. When they replied 'nothing', he just gave them dirty looks and walked away.

After passing tickets to the group, Natsu realized something "Where's Wendy and Carla?"

"**OVER HERE**" Carla said walking next to Happy. The blue cat trying to give her a fish and rejecting him.

"Ok here... if you want you can come to a resort with us" Wendy took the tickets.

"What about Carla" Wendy said pouting.

"She doesn't need one, neither does Happy" Lucy said, saving Natsu because he forgot about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**AFTER EVERYONE PACKED**...

**LUCY POV**

I can't keep from wondering why Erza brings so much luggage all of the times we've traveled. _You know what who cares_. It's a free vacation.

We were on the train. As always the Dragon Slayers had motion sickness. Wendy was the only smart one. She fell asleep before the train started to move. Natsu and Gajeel were on the floor. Trying to see who can go the longest without hacking.

_Neither won that battle._

I laughed at the two. Erza had finally put the two of them of there misery by knocking them out.

**AT THE RESORT**...

"There's a hot shower" I gasped trying not too smile like a idiot. I failed.

"Yea... were going first and after were done you can go okay" Gray said leaning in his chair in the lobby. Everyone had a chair.

_Man...I hate waiting. Ezra's checking us in. She's walking over. Guess she's done. Thank god_.

"Finished" Erza shouted at the group. Everyone instantly sat up in their chairs. Erza had a big grin slapped on her face.

"Ok, there's 2 beds in each room. Who's sharing with who?" She sighed at the group's confused faces.

"Juvia-sama wants to be with Gray-sama" Juvia said.

"NO WAY" Gray screamed at her. I could tell Juvia was sad, she melted in her seat.

"Ok, I'll choose" Erza said. Juvia gave her puppy dog eyes returning to her form. "Sorry Juvia, but no"

**ERZA POV**

I kind of feel bad for Juvia. I don't know how she could love someone who is so stubborn. Gray still hasn't realized what his feelings to Juvia. Oh well, I guess he'll have to tell her one day. No matter, good or bad.

Now back to the rooms, I'm just going to make a list and pass it around. Finished, now to pass it around.

ROOM PAIRINGS

Juvia and Gajeel

Lucy and Natsu

Levy and Wendy

Erza and Gray

"**ERZA-CHAN IS TRYING TO STEAL GRAY-SAMA FROM JUVIA-SAMA**" Juvia screamed at me. I just ignored her and showed everyone to their rooms.

Everyone unpacked. The girls gathered in Natsu and Lucy's room, while the guys went to the hot shower.

**WITH THE GIRLS**...

**NORMAL POV**

"How do you feel about sharing a room with Natsu" said Levy. She had a evil smile with her head leaned.

"Fine...Why" Lucy said with a worried tone.

"_Revenge_" Levy murmured under her breath, but Lucy heard and shivers went up her back.

"Are you still mad at me for making fun of you" Lucy said exhaling staring at Levy. She already knew the answer.

*_stare_*

"YES...no" Levy said flustered. "totally ruined my plans though."

"What plans" Lucy said kind of curious to why her friend was acting so much, unlike her regular self.

"**SECRET**" Levy said sticking her tongue out at the blonde.

"Whatever, now lets talk about why Erza picked herself to be with Gray" Lucy smiled as she said that. Although, Juvia's dark aura grew.

"Oh well I knew I couldn't put her with Gray" Erza pointed to Juvia "so I put her with her old friend. Trust me, I did consider putting Gray with Lucy, but Natsu is a better a roommate for her since there Best Friends. Then, their was Wendy. their Friends, but almost complete opposites and was way more suited for Wendy. Levy, to tell you the truth. I didn't consider you at all. Gajeel, HELL NO! Plus, he's always getting naked. I'm the person who can knock some modesty into him."

Juvia shrugged with a 'whatever' face on.

"Now that that's settled who wants to ask about pairing" said Erza. Lucy was to concerned with Wendy.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delayed chapter. Homework is annoying! :P

**LUCY POV**

_What's wrong with everyone? How did no one notice Wendy just left the room?_

I was to concerned with the missing blue-headed mage to listen to Erza and Levy's conversation. I left and closed the door behind.

Now where could she have gone?!

I walked around for about 5 minutes before hearing a small voice from down the hall._ Wendy! I really hope that's you._ I opened the door where the noise was coming from.

"Oh, Lucy" Natsu said looking up at her from his seat on the bed.

How didn't I notice this was Wendy's room?! Why haven't I checked here already? I face palmed myself out of my stupidity.

"Are you okay" a small voice said, walking towards me. I looked up to see a small blue headed girl with a creature with wings behind her. It was Wendy and Carla. "There you are. I've been looking for you" I told the previously missing girl in front of me. Wendy had no idea why though. "you just left out of no where."

"Carla was hungry" Wendy says trying her best to explain "that's when we went to the kitchen and found Natsu and Happy."

"Oooohh... ok,so... what were you guys talking about before I came in just now"

"Nothing important" Natsu finally began to talk again.

I just shrugged and told them, "Ok, I'm going to go back to the girls now. Before you come over to hang out with us, get the other guys, ok." Wendy and Natsu nodded telling me they understood. I walked to the door, opened it and left.

NORMAL POV

In Wendy and Levy's room...

"That was close" Wendy said after she was sure Lucy was far enough to not be able to hear her.

"I know right... ok, so back to what I was saying. You'll get her in the room and lock her in. I'll do the rest, got it"

Wendy nodded in response.

"Wendy... I'm finished eating" Carla interrupted, Happy was next to her. "ready to go to the girls."

"Oh ok" she looked away from Carla turning her attention to Natsu "Can you get the other guys, then. I'm going to head over."

"Ok, no problem"

The two went there separate ways, Wendy went to the girls and Natsu looked for the guys.

**WHEN THE GUYS WENT BACK TO THE GIRLS...**

"Oh not again" Gray sighed. He stared back at the drunk girls.

"NOOOOOO!" Natsu screamed, rather dramatically.

"What's going on" Gajeel calmly said. He looked at the girls, then saw Levy. "Levy, are you guys drunk," Gajeel asked her hoping she was sober.

Levy stood up and walked towards Gajeel. Gajeel couldn't move, he had no idea what to do. Levy finally got to him, she stood right in front of him. She smiled and handed him a drink. He was relieved, taking the drink she took his hand and lead him over to where she was previously seating. She sat down and sat him next to her, across the room from the other guys who were still in shock.

GRAY POV

Oh, god! Why?!

I sighed as Juvia finally noticed me. She surprisingly just turned her head and ignored me.

What the hell? Wait... why do I care? I should be happy, right!? Juvia is mad at me, but why? She's usually all over me and why do I kind of want her to be. Like she always does...

Why Juvia? I don't understand, what did I do?

NATSU'S POV

Erza was bored with the crowd and left quickly with 2 bottles to drink, while she went for a walk.

Wendy was asleep on my bed. Carla and Happy were drinking together. That's surprising. I really don't care as long as Happy is ok. I wonder where Lucy is last time she was all over me. I sighed._ Thank god_, spoke to fast.

Lucy walked towards me. I kept taking steps back, but she would just walk closer and closer. I was fine until I backed out of the door and into the hallway.

**SHE CLOSED THE DOOR BEHIND US.**

NORMAL POV

Lucy's face was flushed from all she drank. Natsu didn't notice though. He was to busy looking for a escape route from the drunk girls grasp.

It was _TO LATE_.

If he tried to escape he might hurt her. So he gave up. He now had his back against a wall in the hallway. She was right over him. She kept moving closer to him.

NATSU'S POV

She leaned in. My eyes kept growing wider.

Her chest was on mine. If she kept this up, I don't I could control myself, but I don't want to take advantage of my friend. It's different then that other time the girls got drunk, I didn't feel like this.

Her breath was so warm. Her lips were so close to mine, it was like we were going to kiss.

_No shut up mind... Me and Lucy are... JUST FRIENDS_.

We were a few inches away. That's when she tilted her head and moved her lips, towards my ear.

I kind of wish her beautiful brown orbs were still in front of my face. I could get lost in her eyes, if she let me.

"You made me purr... now I'll make you puuurrrrr..." she whispered in my ear. I felt heat rush to my cheeks at that moment. I couldn't say anything. MY THOUGHTS WERE DRIVING ME CRAZY, no she's my friend... I have to stop this. Although at the same time, I don't want to.

What can I say to that? The only thing my mind can come up with will make her... HATE ME FOREVER. I can't let that happen.


End file.
